lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Summers
|background = white |fontcolor1 = white |font = century gothic |color1 =slateblue |name = Jennifer Diane Summers |image = Tumblr_n7wtyn0B9j1sbuc0yo2_250.gif |width = 245px |color2 = slateblue |fontcolor2 = white |bodyfontcolor = purple |age = 19 |gender = Female |education = Desmond College of the Arts |birthday = May 8, 1995 |address = 32 Marlin Drive, Miduna Beach |occupation = Barista at Benny's Cafe |personality = I'm usually very mellow and I rarely get angry easily. I may be stressed, but I don't show it. I put up a good face for others because I can't stand others giving me pity or feeling bad for me. If you've met me, I'm pretty weird. I find unfunny things funny and I laugh when it's inappropriate. Randomness is my forte so I can turn any conversation into something totally different than what it started with. All in all, I'm not perfect, but I'm proud of it. |appearance = *'Hair color:' Naturally blonde, dyed brown *'Eye color:' Blue *'Trademark:' My hair I usually like to wear my hair in a braid to the side Katniss style. There's nothing that special about my dead hair, full of split ends. I dye it every month with my twin, Ashily. If she has it blonde, I have it brown, and visa versa. I like skinny jeans, combat boots, and my leather jacket. I like normal clothing, as I'm not a Nicki Minaj, or Lady Gaga. |family = Ashton Summers is my daddy. I really miss him because we were especially close. He would always take me out to sports games and after that, ice cream. Emily Summers is my mom. She's a model in LA. We were not exactly close, but we were family and even though she favored my twin over me, I love her. Ashily Summers is my twinny. We were extremely close. For example, every month, we would dye our hair. If I dyed it blonde, she dyed it brunette. If I dyed it brunette, she dyed it blonde. |friends = *Cody Scott: I miss you. *Nora Cooke: I met her through Cody. Well, actually met her and them found out she knew Cody. She's really friendly. :) |relationships = Forever alone, bro. |housemates = Nope. |history = I was born on May 8, 1995, eight minutes after my twin in Los Angeles. Due to being twins, we were pretty much inseparable. We had the same friends and we were both social butterflies. Things started to change in high school, but I don't feel like skipping years of my life. I had a pretty happy family. We didn't have many financial problems and my grades were great. However, I didn't have a lot of friends. I always had one or two best friends, but they all found new friends the next school year. Then I met Kina. She we instantly clicked because we were misfits. Okay, now we go to high school. I went to Hollywood Arts for a semester, but it didn't fit my expectations. There were too many cliques, like there were two separate groups of people who were popular: the singing Korean kids and the people who were what they called "badass". Yeah, it sucked. A lot. I left after I saw that the school didn't accept people because of their talent (there were a bunch of pervs and people who just didn't really care at all about the arts). I got accepted into some private school which was so-so. The academics were great and all, but the teachers were treating the students like kids. I figured since my grades were good and I had all the credits I needed, I graduated a few months early. I moved here for a start and I now go to Desmond. |trivia = *I have extreme arachnophobia. *My major is acting and minor is strings (viola). |note = Jen was my first and all time favorite character, but it's time to let her go. She was so developed, but she needed her own path. I'm not just letting her go without a proper story, so here it is. Remember that trip she took back in May to LA? She realized that it was her true home. She couldn't leave behind her old friends or family. She missed the environment and atmosphere there that Miduna just didn't have. It was a hard decision, but she decided to spend her last year at college attending UCLA. If you're wondering what comes next, I'll leave it up to my imagination. She became an actress in theatre, as she doesn't want to be too famous. She's very successful with a happy life and lives with a friend who also recently moved back to LA for her job, which, due to her promotion, had her permanently live back home (you'll never guess who). Jen soon finds a really nice guy named a name (you'll never guess who) and they form a relationship. They get married after three years and have a kid. The end. |fc =Jennifer Lawrence |user = HeyLookItzTanni}}